Lichenstines fanfiction troubles
by OpperationPuffin
Summary: Lichenstine has a secret... shes been secretly writing fanfiction about her big brother and austria. What if Switzerland found out? Too late for deleting it because it seems he found out and is not to happy...
1. chapter 1

Liechtenstein is a young girl a cute one infact. She would never do anything bad would she?

The pen practically flyed across the paper. It was late the young girl knew this the clock struck 3. Birds start to chirp outside. Liechtenstein an innocent little girl was writing something so very foul...the only thing to guide her in this journey was one candel that illuminated the room. It was so very bright. The flame stook up it didn't show any sighn of weakness. Yet the holy light couldn't cover up her sins. The girl had spent a whole year writing a story. You would think that is inspiring but... that book is not any book its a FANFICTION. Her brothers mustn't know if they read it they would be disturbed...terrified they would probably disown her.

But she was too far in now she had

to finish it! She has to! "...for yaoi.." thr girl whispered. Little did she know someone waw lurking behide her bedroom door...

Switzerland had been going to Liechtenstein's when he heard the squealing of his sister , confused he tried to listen in like the big over protective brother he is. Switzerland knocked on the door and walked in to see a flustered Liechtenstein with a quite large book in her hands..

"...good morning big Bruder" Liechtenstein said in a shaky voice trying to remain calm

"God morning to you too...hey what's in your hands" Switzerland asked suspiciously. Liechtenstein couldn't think of a lie quick enough to answer her brother, so he grabbed the book right out of her hands...

Switzerland looked at his sister and her flustered face. He looked back at the book. The book looked worn out. It looked like it could have been a notebook for sckool girl or something like that...but it was so worn out...and it smelled weird...he brushed it off and opened the book. In big bold letters the title read "SWISSAUS AND FANFICTION BY LILSISKISSMEWMEW". "What? What is swissaus and who is lil sis kiss mew mew?". Before Liechtenstein could speak swiss turned the page...

The first pages of the book were a bunch of fan art of him and Austria being intimate?! Switzerland blushed at the sight of this , but the only thought in his mind was who was 'LILSISKISSMEWMEW' so being logical he asked his sister

"Uh...who is LILSISKISSMEWMEW"

Liechtenstein's face paled at those words

"Uhhh I'm not sure I j-just found i-it" Liechtenstein lied

Vash was NOT having it

"Don't lie to me Lili" he said before flipping to the first page of the actual writing to find...

Swiss started reading it word by word. It never directly said his name but it said like "the blond swiss" or "the stubborn austrian". As he read more and more he got more and more disturbed. His face turned a tomato red. He started shaking. One singal word scared him so much he dropped the book and screeched. That word was "climax". Switzerland blinked at the book at the ground it had opened to a page with a drawing...this drawing was...switzerland started walking towards the door. "Big bruder I-". Before she could get a word out of her mouth her big brother interrupted her. "Who is lil sis kiss mew mew and where is she why would she do that..." he looked at the book on the floor opened to

the profound image. There looked like there were thousands of pages in that book. Then how many more pictures of him with austria are there. "I need to find this girl...AND KILL HER".

Switzerland stormed out of the room grabbing Liechtenstein's hand and leading her to his office (if you were told to go to his office you were in shit) Liechtenstein got nervous when she noticed that he was leading her to his office 'what if he finds out' the blond thought nervously. Once in his office Switzerland grabbed his notebook and said

"WHO IN HELL WROTE THIS" he yelled. Liechtenstein was shocked her brother has never yelled at her before

"B-Bruder I f-found it" she said trying to act like she had no idea what it was.

Switzerland couldn't believe it Liechtenstein was lying.

Switzerland got out his computer he had to be sure. He searched up the lilsiskissmewmew on the internet he then say a what-pad account? He clicked on it...the profile pic was a terrible picture of his sis sister at 2am. "IS THIS YOU?" Lichtenstein quickly naruto runned out of the room "LORD FORGIVE ME"

Liechtenstein ran out into the yard and ran into the forest he surly couldn't find her in there could he? She hid behind a thick bush. Little did she know Switzerland was right behind her and angry as anything, how could have his sweet innocent baby sister be capable of writing him with Austria? He blushed thinking of him. Oh god what was he a 10 year old school girl?

"Get your shit together Vash" he whisper yelled to himself. Switzerland noticed some bushes up ahead he hoped the little brat was in them, he quickly ran up to the bushes and ran behind them and to his luck Liechtenstein was there. Vash grabbed Liechtenstein's arm and lead her to the house only to find Austria there.

"WhaT arE yoU doInG iN mY HoUsE?!" Vash pulled a gun out of his ass and pointed it at rod."I was stealing your cheese". "Fuck,why now?" vash whispered to himself."Please dont tell mr.austria!" Litchestein burst out. Vash gave her wtf look. "What the hell did she do?" The Austrian questioned. "NoThInG!" Switzerland said he was fucking triggered and Austrian couldn't tell if he blushing or if he was angry AF."I maDe a sExY stOrY abOuT yoU anD bIg bRoThEr!" Litchestein announced.

Austria looked questionably at Liechtenstein then at Switzerland then back to Liechtenstein

"WhAt whY? Austria screeched, Liechtenstein laughed nervously then ran off through the house leaving Austria and Switzerland looking at each other uncomfortably. Meanwhile Liechtenstein was finding a place to hide in the attic she planned an escape route if this ever happened so she pulled up on the string on the ceiling in the hallway ,climbed up the ladder and closed it, all there was was a dim lamp with a writing desk...she could fill out the story.

Litchestein looked down at the desk and opened her book or well her BIBLE. "I can finally finish it" the young blond whispered to her self. She pulled a pen out of her ass (I'm sorry but everything in this story is kept in the ass) she has waited long enough she just started writing full on smUT. Her palms were fucking fountains there was pool of sweat. Suddenly the Hatchet to the attic was violently being banged on. Litchestein thought there was no way out but the window exists I guess idk figure this out. It turns out there were no windows but enough time to finish the full on smut as her story came to its last word the door opened violently and there stood an angry Switzerland and Austria, Liechtenstein looked like a deer in headlights, she was finally caught...no way to get out Austria grabbed a rope from his ass (where you surprised) and tied her up to the old desk, then grabbed the book and started reading it , as Austria kept reading he started blushing more and more tO tHe poInt it looKed unhealthy aNd tHen hE fell into Switzerland's arms Switzerland started screaming like a little girl and through rod across the room but was worried and went to go check if he killed him. Litchestein used this to her advantage she pulled a swiss army knife from her ass and cut her self free she grabbed the book and jumped down from the attic and started booking it. In order to stop them from jumping down she put some old cheese at the bottom. She went straight for her computer to upload her masterpiece to the world

Switzerland still worried about his mAn (lmao) was panicking like it was the end o the human civilization and started doing mouth to mouth. MeAnwhile Liechtenstein has uploaded the story successfully on all her fanfiction sites soon her phone is blowing up with texts from Hungary asking if she can come over, 10 minutes later Hungary is there and ready to cause some ouran high school host club level shit with Liechtenstein.The door burst open"EY YO BITCH THIS IS SOME JUICEY SHIT RIGHT HERE" Hungary shouted. Switzerland heard her all the way from the attic."that must mean...NO,LITCHESTEIN I WILL MAKE YOU DELETE THAT DISGUSTING LITERATURE." Vash yelled. Hungary looked at Litchestein "wait he dosen't know about this yet we been doin this for like 5 years" Hungary said. "WHAT" vash yelled. "Oh shit gotta dash,bye bitch you figure this shit out" Hungary walked towards the door when vash fell down the stairs breaking his dick bone just in time to stop her. "YOU ARENT GOING ANYWHERE"

Hungary looked at Switzerland with a smirk on her face and said

" Liechtenstein and I will delete all of it if you go on 1 date with Austria and ACTUALLY go for him"

Switzerland agreed and Naruto ran to his room. Austria woke up in the spare bedroom with a letter from Switzerland that read "Hey if you buy me dinner your ex-wife and my little sister will delete that weird story about us" austria woke up and read this and thought that it could have been worse but he still dosen't want to go on a date a cheese loving dick like vash...rod came down the stairs and say and depressed Switzerland and the two girls snickering girls wearing gucci? Rod looked at Switzerland uncomfortably , soon Hungary interrupted

"OK so basically I'm getting Switzerland ready and Liechtenstein is getting you ready,rod" she said devilishly. So they all went up stairs to get ready.

Cut to Germany's house where Germany and Prussia are wondering where the hell Austria is and start looking for him "Where the fuck is Mozart-daddy" Prussia asked. "Omg stop" Germany said."GeRmANiC pOwErS ACtIVaTE eidsIgKvsuwhHaus" Prussia said like a dying rat screaming for help. "I Found him! Wait...he's at vash's house."what?" The other German questioned. "Idk let's fucking get the hoe" the prussian yelled as he grabbed Germanys gay ass and went out the door. They went through vash's broken window only to find Litchestein putting makeup on rod. "GAAAAAY"prussia said like a dead rat carcass, at this point Liechtenstein was getting realll annoyed so she started screaming "WHAT THE FUCK ALL I WANT TO DO IS MAKE GAY FANFICTION" she said screeching like a baby on crack cocaine , then Hungary burst through the door

"DON'T SAY GAY WHEN IVE SEEN THE WAY YOU LOOK AT ITALYS ASS" she said, Germany turned around

"WHAT ZE FUCK" Germany

screeched like a 4 year old

ThAT wAS onE tImE" the prussian said with about 15 fucking voice cracks."ExPlAiN yOuSeLf" Germany said triggeredly."I- FUCK WE aRe tAkiNg roD and goiNg hOme!" Prussia grabbed Austria's arm. "lOl nOpE" Hungary slapped Prussia with a dildo and said "he going on a date with vash so no fucking WaY cUnT" Hungary said like a dying dying minecraft Steve. "yOu wANNa Go BiTch" Prussia said aggressively. "bitCh You KnoW I WOuLd Win" "...you right, you right...BUT LET ME HAVE VASH" the Prussia exclaimed. "I mean if he can get out of this uncomfortable situation I would be glad to go even if have to hang with that stAnK" the Austrian said. But suddenly Switzerland was ready and he has a gucci shirt a supreme hat and some Jordan shoes on and he lookin like FinE. "Let's get this over with" everybody looking at Hungary with a wtf did you do hoe look. Suddenly Austria and Switzerland were in a restaurant together and EVERYONE was spying on them , they knew they had to make the date look good but they didn't know how to that was the problem. Cut to Prussia and Germany fighting

"BUT WHY WHERE YOU STARING AT HIS ASS SHIT HEAD" Germany screamed

"BECAUSE IT WAS ONE TIME AND HE HAD A FINE ASS OKAY" Prussia squawked

As the germans fight over that evil little pasta dude vash were having an awkward af date they just sat there looking at the floor. The waiter appeared suddenly and placed two plates with one singular cheerio on it. "Why are we here?" Vash said. "Because of your little sister loves Yaoi, if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be here with your cheesy ass *cri*" rod got so angry he slammed his fists onto the table and spilled cheerio dust all over his outfit."cri cri cri" rod cried "wai- suddenly the waiter brought cheese and vash sat his ass back down.

"So do you just want to fake this until it's over?" Switzerland asked when suddenly Hungary interrupted

"nO THIs HAS TO BE REAL" she said, Switzerland and Austria looked at each other they were fucked. Rod decided to go along with Liechtenstein's aNd Hungary's foolish plan

"So uh do you still play roblox" rod said thinking about the time he caught Switzerland on roblox in the world meeting.

"...Fuck" Switz said "let's get this shit over with"switz slapped rod with his broken dick bone and walked out the restaurant with their entire supply of cheese and beer. Rod was dead and was on the ground and wrote why on the floor with his one blood. Hungary was on top of him she died from blood loss and lost all of her blood through her nose. The German bros poked their head through the bushes Prussia suddenly shouting "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaʸ-" he ran out air and died. "AAAAAAAHHH" the other German screamed. Switzered grabbed Lichtenstein's arm and they went home.

When they arrived home Switzerland realized something nations cant die thAt easily like Austria did...so he is still alive

"FUCK" he screamed inside his head if Austria was still here this could keep happening forever

'oH goD' he thought. So he locked Liechtenstein in her room with nothing she could write with.. but he made one little mistake he forgot to take out her laptop...


	2. End note

That's the end lmao I wrote that with a friend on amino.


End file.
